Doubtless
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: HongKong, a colony of England, doesn't want to admit what he feels for him, lest he be ridiculed by his coloniser. It's a sad thing, no? To have feelings for someone, but having to deny it because you don't want to feel stupid because of it? Somewhat set around the late 1980's or early 1990's. UKHK, commission fic done for charmedtalisman at Tumblr. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Doubtless**

**A UKHK Fanfic  
Rated M**

_**Fanfiction commission for charmedtalisman (Tumblr)**_

* * *

Hong Kong was sitting across England, sipping his tea. The kind of tea he drinks is almost always different from what England drinks. England drinks English tea, like English breakfast, or Earl Grey, but Hong Kong drinks Green Tea, or Oolong. In a way, it's his little, but somewhat playful, rebellious act against England. Sometimes, they would talk to each other about mundane things, or profound things, or even silly things. Sometimes, they would enjoy each other's quiet company. Every afternoon, there was always tea, and every afternoon, they would drink tea together.

He observed the way England drinks his tea, the way he crosses his legs while he reads the daily paper, how he usually leaves the tag of the tea bag on the right side of his cup… Little things like that. He's quiet, and silent waters run deep. He was observant to the tiniest detail. He can't even stop himself; he doesn't even voluntarily do it. He just watches him, and the information registers in his head, and realizes that he's noticed these things when it's already far too late.

He tries not to notice! He really tries. He doesn't want to admit that the little things England does, from the cute things, to the peculiar, to the mundane, have stuck to his brain, and every day, he learns more about him. After all, that's what living with someone does to you, right? But it's another story when you start to develop feelings for them.

Hong Kong sighed and shook his head. _No, no. _He quietly chided himself for being so foolish. He'll never admit it, not in a million years. Lest he risk England looking down on him or acting harshly towards him for the way he feels. Hong Kong is just a stranger to this whole game. He is quite young, while England… Oh, he is another story altogether. He was a former empire, and he's already old, one of the older nations in fact, not to mention, romantically and sexually experienced. But all those years have left England hardened, and dense, whether intentionally or not, he doesn't know.

England and Hong Kong finished their tea a bit later, and England excuses himself to clear the table. Hong Kong politely offered to wash the cups for him, but England turns down the offer. He retreated to his room, shut the door, and didn't come out until dinner time, when he had to stomach whatever concoction England managed to screw up.

"Hong Kong, what do you think about my new dish? I just learnt it today." England said, sitting across the table, facing Hong Kong with hopeful eyes. He was always one to seek for opinions about his cooking, most preferably a favourable one. What he cooked for tonight was some ghastly looking slab of meat, hardly identifiable through all those charred parts. It was as tough as rubber, and as hard as rock. The gravy poured onto it was inconsistent; it was thin and then lumpy in some places. Hong Kong winced but thankfully, England did not notice. He tried to slice some, and then eat it.

"It's okay." Hong Kong said casually in between bites. Luckily, he was trained enough to take this like the real British colony he is. He wondered how England's former colonies actually endured this.

Hong Kong randomly spaced out in the middle of dinner, and England tried to get his attention. "Hong Kong, are you all right?" He asked worriedly. Hong Kong snapped out of it, and nodded before looking away. He suddenly got lost in thought, thinking about him and England, maybe Hong Kong trying to teach him how to cook. _It would be cute_, he thought. He used to live with China, after all. He must've picked up a thing or two. Or three, four… It was enough to get him by with decent cooking.

England looked at him a bit strangely before going back to his dinner. When Hong Kong was done with his meal, he thanked him for the food (even if it was utterly horrible) with a mutter before hurriedly heading off to his room, shutting his door, looking as if he wanted to retire for the night. England shook his head and sighed. _Maybe he's going through one of those phases or whatever_.

Hong Kong got ready for bed, and hurriedly climbed into the bed, burying himself under the sheets._ No, no, no, stop thinking about him._ _You don't want to like him, remember? He's your coloniser, for God's sake! The mere idea of you even liking him is totally improper and unthinkable. He won't reciprocate. _He scolded himself over and over until he sighed, gave up, and slept.

The next few days, he would go out to the garden, sit outside, and appear spaced out, when really, he was thinking about England. Then he would get some tea or maybe a light snack, bump into England, but not really say much. He normally really didn't say much, other than the occasional 'hello', but at that time, when England talked to him or asked him something, his answers were shorter or quite vague and avoiding.

Until England confronted him about it, it stayed that way. England brought it up during their traditional afternoon tea time, "Hong Kong, are you all right? You seem quieter lately, and more shifty." He frowned lightly.

Hong Kong frowned back. "I have no idea what you're talking about, England."

"Oh? Really?" England said testily. "You may not notice it, but I do. Is something up?"

Oh, it looks like he got caught. Hong Kong tried to rack his brains for something, anything to deflect this question. It was too direct and confrontational. "Nothing is up, England. You're worrying about nothing." He's not going to give himself away so easily. "What are you even noticing?"

"I already said it. You space out more often and talk less. You're quieter than usual." England pointed out. It was true, and Hong Kong knew it. In his defence, though, he's not even loquacious to begin with. But if it was a change enough for England to see, worry about, and point out, maybe it is noticeable enough.

"Maybe I'm meditating and being philosophical. You just don't know." Hong Kong shrugged. England sighed; it was typical of him to answer like that. Sometimes, he is just like that. He jokes a lot with England, light, casual jokes. Nothing of the funny sort, just playful countering.

"Well, I'm worried." England raised a brow. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He only said that when he was genuinely worried. It irked Hong Kong a bit, but of course, he showed no reaction towards that.

Hong Kong decided he would tease him a bit. "Playing mother again, England? I'm all right, mother; there is nothing to worry about." He sounded like he wanted the conversation to be over, or to switch topics, at least. He doesn't want to tell him. Especially not now, he's just not ready for that. And he doesn't know when he _will _be, either.

* * *

On another day, after breakfast, England asked Hong Kong, "I'm going out to buy groceries, would you like to come along? I need to buy milk, eggs, bread, meat, and vegetables. Maybe you'd like some other things."

Hong Kong was pre-occupied reading a book on the couch. "Oh. All right, then." He replied and nodded noncommittally without even looking up from his book. When they got to the supermarket, Hong Kong only picked up more Oolong tea, and a new bottle of shampoo since his last one was running out. On the drive home, England turned on the radio. It was rare for him to turn the radio on to play some music while driving. It was playing some ballad song they were both familiar with. England sang along absent-mindedly.

"You don't usually turn on the radio when you drive." Hong Kong remarked casually, raising an eyebrow at him. He tapped his finger along to the beat, something he does subconsciously.

"I don't?" England turned around to look at him quizzically for a second, then back at the road. "Hm, maybe so. You noticed?" The corner of his lips twitched up to smile a bit.

"I notice lots of things. A lot of things you do, even."

"Why? Are they peculiar things?" England asked, looking alarmed. If there was anyone conscious about their self-image, it was England.

Hong Kong leaned his head against the window. "No, not really. It's not just the peculiar things, actually. It's pretty much anything. I don't even try to notice. It just sticks in my head on its own."

"Why so?"

"I don't know." Hong Kong paused for dramatic effect. "Maybe it's because I like you." Hong Kong said jokingly with a tiny smirk, even if it was true. He hoped England recognised it as a joke and nothing more. _Please, nothing more._ Well, that's too bad, since England tended to over-analyse things. Add to that his incapability of recognising some jokes.

"Do you?" The joking tone flew past his radar, and he took it seriously. "Well, um… I…" He inhaled deeply, trying to look like he only had his full attention and focus on the road. England mentally prepared himself. "I like you too. But I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't return it." He frowned a bit, mainly to himself, though. His cheeks were pink and his fingers were gripping the steering wheel tighter, something he does a lot when he's nervous. Another thing Hong Kong noticed about him.

Hong Kong stayed silent for a few moments. "England, I'm glad you didn't think I was joking." Hong Kong smiled, looking at him. "I thought you didn't like me back, either. Since, well, I am your colony and all."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common, then. Ironic, isn't it?" England chuckled. "Silly, though. You being my colony doesn't really hold much water right now."

"It seems I have worried myself over nothing, then."

He parked his car in the driveway of their house, and they both unloaded their groceries, exchanging light smiles along the way, as they went back and forth from the house.

They placed the newly-bought items in their proper places before they both sat on the couch together. England said, "Maybe you should have confessed to me sooner."

"Maybe I should say the same for you." Hong Kong countered.

England shook his head and said, "No, I don't think I would have ever confessed in a million years." He laughed nervously. It was true. England was quite dense, and he doesn't usually make the first move. "I'm glad you were the one who got it out in the open. If you never did, and we never knew we felt the same way, I would never have gotten the chance to do this..." He then leaned forward to gently kiss Hong Kong on the lips for a few seconds. Hong Kong kissed back, and he silently hoped there'll be more of that soon, or that it'd last longer. He pulled back, leaving the colony flushed, and quite pink in the face.

Hong Kong smiled a bit, which told England that he liked that, and it was okay between them to do that. It was not official, there aren't any labels, but it was common ground they shared.

In a few minutes, they found themselves in a comfortable position on the couch. They were lying down next to each other, Hong Kong's face against England's chest, and England's face buried in Hong Kong's soft, brown hair, as they dozed off with content smiles on their faces, napping until afternoon.

Hong Kong was really relieved, though. He thought England would not take too kindly to his feelings, him being his colony, after all. Although the confession was quite weird, at least he got it off his chest.

_I really like you, England._

_I'm not denying it anymore; I'm admitting it now._

…_and I'm glad you know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Doubtless**

**A UKHK Fanfic  
Rated M**

**_Fanfiction commission for charmedtalisman (Tumblr)_  
**

* * *

A couple of months after they started 'dating', Hong Kong noticed their relationship was not progressing at a normal rate. Should he even call it dating? They both avoided labels. They didn't call each other pet names, or call each other 'boyfriend' and such. It was just some kind of mutual agreement. In any case, it was going slow.

And by slow, it was really, painfully slow. That irked Hong Kong, frustrated him, even. Some nights he just stayed up, pretending to be asleep, just so England wouldn't worry. What bothered him was that other than calling each other by their human names, holding hands, sleeping in the same room, light pecks on the lips, and doing more activities together, that was it. That was the extent of their relationship. It's been two months, and they haven't moved to the next level.

_Maybe I'm not attractive enough…_ Hong Kong mulled it over. He sighed. Wasn't England the more sexually experienced one? Then shouldn't he be the one with more needs than him? Well, England's doing a damn well job of controlling his urges, because he's never suggested anything during the entirety of these two months.

Hong Kong sighed and wandered off to their now-shared bedroom. England suggested (in a really shy, somewhat-hesitant) way that they sleep together from then on. Their room was nothing flashy. Just an immaculately clean room with hardwood flooring, a King-sized bed with white sheets, dark brown wooden side tables with lamps on each side, and the occasional book. He found a pair of England's knickers hanging on the bedframe. It seemed very appealing to sniff it. He's heard of people doing that, and he wondered what England's boxers would smell like. _Well, he _is _out of the house_… _It wouldn't hurt giving it a try, right?_

He picked it up and placed it near his face, sniffing the crotch area. _Oh._ He didn't expect it to smell that attractive. He lied down on their bed, knickers in hand. He just kept on smelling it, until he falls asleep with the pair of underwear between his cheek and the pillow.

England walked into the room an hour later, having come home from a meeting. He was surprised, and at the same time, turned on by the sight in front of him. He bent down over Hong Kong's sleeping figure and smirked, "So I come home and catch my knickers on my dear Leon's face? Perhaps he is quite addicted to the smell?"

England's voice woke Hong Kong up, "Oh, Arthur, hello," he promptly stopped talking when he realises he fell asleep with England's underwear. England was only looking down at him with a smug face while he undid his tie, bending over him the whole time. "Oh. S-sorry…" He awkwardly put it on the other side of the bed, before sitting up to face England properly.

"Naughty, naughty." England clicked his tongue, tossing the tie aside, before he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. "You ought to be punished for such perverse behaviour."

"Punished? What're you going on about, Arthur…?" He frowned. England climbed onto the bed, his knees keeping Hong Kong there. Oh, he liked where this was going. It was too good to be true, in fact.

England lifted his chin up so he would look directly at him, and _only _at him. "We'll make sure you learn your lesson, _Leon_." The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine. England leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. For the first time, it was something more than just a reserved peck. Soon enough, they were nipping at each other's lips and exchanging tongue. England's hands were on Hong Kong's shoulders, keeping them in place.

He pulled away, only to start trailing down Hong Kong's jawline, then his neck, breathing in Hong Kong's fragrant scent. He ran his tongue over Hong Kong's smooth skin, startling him a bit. "Arthur…" He whined softly. He tried hard not to be that loud. He simply didn't want to give him the satisfaction of sexually wooing him just yet. It felt good, though.

"I love how you always smell so good…" England said breathily, his hand running up Hong Kong's thigh, making him bite down on his bottom lip to silence himself. He could feel himself getting aroused by the minute, his member hardening and twitching as this went on.

Clothes slowly started to scatter all over the bed, some even strewn across the floor, until they were both naked. Hong Kong was new to all of this, but for a first-timer, he was fairly good, and that impressed England. England kneeled, and pulled Hong Kong up so that his face would be level with his crotch. "Suck, Leon." He told him, a sly smirk gracing his lips. "If you think this is the _only_ punishment you'll get, then think again."

Obediently, Hong Kong took the head of England's penis into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. It was slow and careful, trying hard not to mess up. It was just a few experimental licks. "…y-you can do better than that, right?" England raised a brow and half-scowled, his cheeks red from the contact of Hong Kong's tongue over his swelling erection. Hong Kong took more of him into his mouth, sucking his cock to the best of his abilities.

England's hips bucked into his mouth, forcing himself deeper inside. He started tearing up, since he felt this sudden urge to gag, but he couldn't and he knew he shouldn't because that would be rude and quite unattractive, to say the least. He continued to suck him off, England telling him to go faster, or to do this and that. Hong Kong was obedient enough. Sometimes he would moan, sometimes he would look up at England to look at him, and his expression.

"Deeper, Leon, deeper…" England breathed out, his words coming off somewhat caught between a moan and a groan. He complied and held the base with his hand, angling it as far as he could, until he could feel his partner's dick at the back of his throat. Licking, sucking, pumping it until he felt cum promptly shooting out of England's penis and into his throat. England moaned, clutched at Hong Kong's hair, as he had his release. The warmness of England's ejaculate startled him, not to mention its weird taste and thickness. It was hurting his throat and he felt like he wanted to spit it out.

He pulled out his cock, and Hong Kong's mouth was overflowing with semen, to the point that it was already starting to spill from the corners of his lips as he tried to keep it inside his mouth. "Swallow." England looked at him from above, and Hong Kong averted his gaze for a second or two, before nodding and swallowing. The feeling was weird; it was somewhat thick, and it felt rough in his throat. It was as if he was swallowing a large pill and it wouldn't go down. But he had to show England that he liked it. "Mmm…" He looked at him with half-closed lids, licking the overspill from the corners of his mouth.

It turned on England a lot, and he started pumping himself again. Hong Kong's cheeks were terribly red and warm, just watching his usually-calm and gentlemanly lover getting all dirty like this. He kneeled as well, to kiss England, giving a few teasing licks to the other's lips. "Nnn…" England's eyes were shut, as he felt himself get turned on again for another round. In a few minutes, he was hard again. He pushed Hong Kong away from him and onto the bed, as he was kneeling and Hong Kong was lying down between his knees. "Are you ready for another round?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm actually more worried about you, if you could keep up and all." Hong Kong answered back, playing along. "…especially since you are older."

"There's nothing to worry about. As long as you're able to follow, we're good." He reached over the side table's drawer, opening it and taking the lube. He coated his fingers with it, before circling Hong Kong's entrance with it.

"A-ah, Arthur…" He squirmed a bit as he felt the cold, wet, slimy substance teasing him along with England's finger. Eventually, it didn't bother him anymore, and just when he thought it would be relaxing, England pushed his finger in, in and out it went, and sometimes it circled inside or tried to go in deeper. It made the submissive nation feel uncomfortable at first – he's never had anything inside him, ever! It's a good thing he knows what'll happen later though, and how it's thicker than just one finger. He looked at Arthur, brown eyes into green, wondering just what's going on inside his head as he prepared him.

Another finger was added, and England tried to stretch him a bit by spreading his two fingers apart. The thrusts became quicker, until Hong Kong started to feel a bit impatient. "A-Arthur, I'm prepared now…"

"Good, get on all fours, now."

Hong Kong paused for a bit, before doing as told. His bare arse was exposed, his head was facing the headboard, and he supported himself up using his knees and arms. England slicked his length with lube, and then used the tip of his dick to gently tease him again, making him shudder in pleasure. Slowly, he puts it in, sliding it in and out. It was painfully slow and Hong Kong silently willed him to go faster, just screw him senseless now. The teasing would drive him insane. After a while, England started to speed up, pushing it until the middle of his length. The motion felt good for the both of them. England held onto Hong Kong's shoulders as he thrusted into him. "Faster…" Hong Kong groaned. England angled his thrusts, faster, deeper into his partner, and when Hong Kong accidentally let out a loud, hot moan, that's when he knew he was getting there.

England was at the deepest point of penetration, as was one of the benefits of entering from behind. The squelching noises of his cock going in and out of Hong Kong, and their grunts and moans, were the only things that can be heard in the room.

"Say my name, Leon." England commanded.

"Ah… Ah, Arthur…" Hong Kong shut his eyes tightly, as he felt himself nearing his climax. His knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets beneath him too tightly. The pressure was building up inside of him, until it just exploded and released itself. "A-ah!" He drew out his moan, cum getting all over the sheets, and some on the pillows and headboard. England caved in upon hearing Hong Kong's delicious moaning, and he pulled out of his hole, which was overflowing with cum once more, dripping onto the bed.

The pleasure of his climax slowly died away, leaving him with a faint tingly feeling. He slowly lied down, and England took the space next to him on the bed. "Was it good?" England asked him.

"Yes, Arthur…" Hong Kong answered, trying to catch his breath. His heartbeat was pounding out of control, and his breaths were shallow. The first time he's ever felt this kind of sensation. It was exhilarating.

"I'm glad I made your first time great, then." England smiled smugly and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm sure the next ones will be better." Hong Kong chuckled.

"Next ones, huh…" He looked him with a suggestive gaze, as he pulled the blanket over them. England paused for a while and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur." Hong Kong closed his eyes and scooted closer to him. In their post-sex tiredness, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, cuddling, naked with only the feeling of each other's skin and the soft duvet fabric touching their bodies. Hong Kong felt their relationship was going right after all.


End file.
